


Love Forever Forfeit

by EtherealOmega



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Tenzou, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possible One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealOmega/pseuds/EtherealOmega
Summary: Love is never a simple thing for a ninja. It's even harder for those who are called to form the ranks of ANBU. Hidden behind porcelain masks, they have learned to hide more than their identities. When someone's life is not their own and they have become a mere weapon for their country, how can they love?This is Kakashi's view on it, and his struggle to stay the weapon behind the mask.





	

_Our lives have always been forfeit... So when he came along, I knew I could never have what I longed for._

To most this porcelain mask would have seemed smothering, and I remember a time when I would have agreed with them. Now though, it almost feel strange to not be among these same people waiting to be called upon. I've nearly forgotten my own name and the boy I used to be behind the codename Inu and the personification that comes with it. Without Obito's last gift, Imight have already, but I don't need the Sharingan to remember his.

Three feet away and garbed in a uniform identical to my own is the fellow ANBU of whom I speak. His seemingly innocent chestnut eyes are hidden behind Neko's guise. Tenzou's hair has been cut short, now only a bob around his chin. I know why - I know it was the best way to cease the other ANBU's torment which would cause him to fluster and was most certainly a needed step away from Kinoe, the boy he used to be - but, I can't help missing it. The way the hair, which matches his eyes so well, framed his face and fell over his shoulders peacefully. It had been breathtaking. His head tilts minutely in my direction and in response I am snapped from my revelry, my eyes return to the front. 

_Remember, Inu. You are an ANBU. A weapon. Little more. Both you and Neko are._

I remind myself of this daily, yet somehow every tome he's wounded on a mission my heart stings. I've come to only trust my own hands with his medical care if we are remaining in the field. I tel lmyself that it's just because he's a part of my pack; so it's normal for me to want to soothe his wounds myself. To insure it is done correctly. I tell myself it's just the normal concern of one teammate to another, but I know that it's my own small way of indulging myself because those are the only times my skin will ever meet his. The thanks he gives me when it's over is the only time I will ever see him smile from something I have caused. 

Scrolls are passed to each buntaichou, and while most take their scrolls and leave immediately, I lean back against the wall. My shoulders and left foot keep me propped against the hard surface as my chakra encircles the scroll to release the seal. Most of my assigned team will scatter; they know I'll find them when it is time. Tenzou, however, has always been a special case. Once the last of the scrolls are received, he comes, "What is our assignment, Senpai?" His last word curls around my bones drawing a faint smile to my doubly covered lips though I could hear the quiet murmurs of disdain from the other taichou nearby.

"It's just something simple. A quick fix that'll be easy enough to handle, Neko." My lightheartedness brought the familiar head tilt tell of his scowl. He'd never been much for my habits of secrecy until the eve of a mission, but I've never been one to worry about the opinions of others - no matter how dear they may be.

_Easy enough to handle was not something my heart could ever be.. So even though I reconciled myself with this loss, it still called out for him despite this love forever being forfeit._

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first Naruto fanfiction (I have a few SasoDei fanfictions on my older Fanfiction account that I didn't transfer over), but it is my first attempt at writing Kakashi and Yamato in any way, shape, or form so bear with me for this. This came from the prompt of "Forfeit."
> 
> Any feedback at all is greatly appreciated, and Kudos are my lifeblood. I'm hoping that any of you who read enjoyed it. Best of luck to all of you in this game that we call life, and I hope to see some of you around on my other fics as well!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> EO


End file.
